


Panel Problems

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Angst, Caretaker!Mark, Comfort, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little, Little!Jack, Little!Sean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Septiishu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **Heyo. Back with another one-shot request. This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now and I've finally been able to finish it (: It was requested a few months ago by someone on fanfiction.net. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it (: **Warning: This is an ageplay related one-shot, so if you don't like it, don't read it!Prompt:  I was wondering if you could do a fic where Jack starts accidentally regressing towards the end of a panel. Like Jack is really tired and Mark asks him if he wants to just head back to the hotel, cause he knows Jack might slip, but Jack is stubborn.





	Panel Problems

**Author's Note:**

> **Some of the fanfiction is based off of the Pax Prime 2015: Markiplier & Friends panel (: During the part where Jack begins to slip, the fanfiction obviously isn't based off the video.**
> 
> **Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a fic where Jack starts accidentally regressing towards the end of a panel. Like Jack is really tired and Mark asks him if he wants to just head back to the hotel, cause he knows Jack might slip, but Jack is stubborn.**

Another day, another panel.

Jack was excited. Then again, the Irish lad was almost always excited when it came to these type of events. Not only did he get to meet some of his amazing fans, but he also got to hang out with his friends in real life. That was hard to do when most of them lived so far away from him.

He hadn't gotten the best amount of sleep the night before due to his flight being delayed. So, he arrived at the hotel relatively late, feeling jetlagged and tired. The most he had gotten was probably four hours of sleep, but he was determined to go to the panel with his close friends. He didn't want to let them down.

He got up out of bed, a bright smile on his face. He headed over to his bag to pick out an outfit, stretching as he did so. He put his coloring book over on his bed by Sam, sad that he hadn't had any time to be Little before the panel. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to. He just hadn't had time. Plus, at least he had gotten the chance to be Little before he came to Pax. That might be his only chance this weekend.

The others knew about his deep secret, since he didn't often like to keep anything from his close friends. Obviously he had waited until he was close to them, but when he did tell them, they were rather understanding. None of them fully understood it, but Jack had told them enough before the others actually did research on it. So Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, and Mark all knew about his Little side. Wiishu did too, of course, with her being his girlfriend.

He decided on a rather simple outfit of some jeans and a baggy white tee shirt for the panel, as well as a fresh pair of boxers. Just as he was about to change into his new outfit, he heard his phone go off. He made his way over to it, smiling even more when he saw a message from Wiishu.

good morning my little leprechaun. i hope you slept well, and i hope you have a good day today <3 –W

Jack always loved how considerate his beautiful girlfriend was. She had known how nervous he was too, so the small message made him feel a little more relaxed. He sat back down on his bed to message her back, figuring he had some time still.

Morning, love. i'm a little tired but i'm excited for the panel! -J   
i missed you last night though. it was kinda lonely...-J  
do you have some time after the panel? maybe you should have a nap afterwards baby boy. you and Sam. Sammy can be your cuddle buddy until the con is over. -W   
Signe...-J  
c'mon. even though you're not at home, i still gotta take care of you. -W  
or i'll make sure the others take care of you. –W  
'kay. i'll have a nap later...-J  
good boy. love you. –W  
love you too. –J

He put his phone off to the side before he got up to try to change this time. He did so without any interruptions. Once he was finished, he went through his usual morning routine of having a quick breakfast, brushing his teeth, putting on some deodorant as well as some cologne, and then he styled his hair as best as he could.

Finally, he was ready for the panel. He felt prepared now, hoping that he could stay in the right headspace long enough to get through it. He had to have positive thoughts. He slipped his phone into one of his pocket, while he slipped his wallet into the other before he headed for the door. They had all planned to meet up in Mark's room so they could go to the panel as a group.

He made sure he had his key card before he headed down the hall and to the elevator. He hit the fourth floor button, leaning against the wall as he waited. He pulled out his phone, sending Mark a text to let him know he was on his way.

The elevator ride wasn't too long thankfully, and he was soon on his way down to Mark's room. He only had to knock once, before the door was practically whipped open by an excited Mark. He let out a small chuckle, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Mark." He greeted, putting his hand down to his side.

"Jack! Hey." Mark greeted, pulling him into a hug. He couldn't contain his excitement, that much was obvious, but he knew Jack was probably in the same situation as he was anyways. "We don't have long but come in and say hi to the others."

Jack was a bit caught off guard by the arms wrapped around him, though he didn't mind it. He always loved giving hugs, and his fans often said he had the best. He made his way inside the room once they had pulled away, greeting the others in the room. For some reason, he had thought it would have only been Bob, Wade, and Mark. But...he had been wrong. Molly and Mandy were also there, which made him feel shyer. This is the first time seeing them in person since he had told them about his secret. "Uh...hi." He mumbled out shyly, rubbing at the back of his neck. He always felt a bit awkward meeting people in real life. He received a hi back from both Bob and Wade, easing his anxiousness in the slightest.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you this shy." Wade teased a bit, moving to ruffle Jack's hair. He couldn't help but to see it as adorable. Jack had been the first Little he had ever met, and he wanted the Irish lad to know that he was comfortable with it. "You remember Molly, right?" He asked, motioning towards his girlfriend.

Jack nodded his head, a small smile on his lips still. "Of course. It's nice to finally meet you in person." He said, watching as Molly moved away from Wade to come his way. He wondered what was going on in her head, but he soon found out when he felt her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You're even cuter in person!" Molly gushed out, a bright grin of her own. "That camera really doesn't do you justice." She added, pulling away from the hug. "It's nice to meet you too." She added, moving back over to Wade.

Jack didn't have much of warning before Mandy was also hugging him, causing him to let out a small noise. He hugged back yet again though, trying to keep calm. He was starting to get more comfortable with the group though, the hugs helping. "Nice to meet you too Mandy." He giggled slightly, though he pursed his lips when he heard it slip out. He could not start slipping. Not before a panel! He heard coos come from the other adults in the room and he nearly wanted to floor to swallow him whole.

"Oh my god. You are the absolute sweetest, Jack." Mandy gushed now, causing Jack's blush to come back full force. She pulled back from the hug finally to give a light, teasing pinch to his cheek. "I'm so glad I got to meet you finally. Molly's right. You're much cuter in person."

All the fussing and cooing was making Jack want to slip, which wasn't helping with his situation. He scrunched up his nose when his cheek was pinched, wanting to hide behind one of the guys. At least they weren't fussing over him.

"Girls, come on. You're embarrassing the poor guy. Wiishu told us to watch over him. Not to baby him completely." Mark said, rolling his eyes a bit as he moved Jack to his side. "Sorry about them. I think they're just a tad excited."

Jack let out a small groan. He should have known Wiishu would have asked them to watch over him. She always worried about him when they were apart for longer than a day. And, well, Pax is a total of three days in all, plus a day for traveling. "I don't need to be babysat. I'm fine guys." He waved them all off, running a hand through his hair to fix it up a bit. "Don't we have a panel to get to?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Right. We should probably get going." Bob agreed, speaking up again. They had all been waiting for Jack, and now that he was here and the hellos were said, they could finally make their way to the panel. "Are we all ready to go?" He asked, just to be sure. He received nods from the rest of the group, leading him to place his hand on Mandy's lower back. "Let's get going then." He grinned.

The group of six friends piled out of Mark's room, with Mark leading them towards where their panel was being held. He had to admit that he felt rather nervous, though it wasn't his first panel, but he knew the feeling would fade once he got used to the setting.

Jack let out a small breath, as they made their way into the elevator. They chatted amongst themselves, though Jack stayed silent most of the time. This was one of his first panels, and he didn't want to mess it up. He honestly wished Wiishu could have come too. Maybe she would have made it a little less scary for him.

Mark, when a silence settled between himself and Wade, turned to Jack. "Hey. Are you okay bud?" He asked, a worried expression on his face. He had seen that look a few times on Jack, and he was sure that it meant he was nervous. He patted him on the back lightly, wishing there was more he could offer in terms of comfort. He felt so...awkward though. He didn't know if Jack was slipping or it he was just thinking. Knowing about Jack's secret changed things. At least to Mark they had, since he oddly felt responsible for looking over the Irish lad.

"M-Me? Yeah. Pfft. I'm fiiine." Jack replied as nonchalantly as he could. Mark was someone he had looked up to as a Youtuber, and the fact that he was now doing panels with the man still stunned him. "I'm gonna be fine. I just need to focus on...questions. If I get asked any." He mumbled out.

Mark hesitantly nodded his head, making a mental note to keep an eye on Jack as the elevator dinged. He, as well as the rest of them, made their way through the halls and towards the backstage area for where their panel was taking place. They were getting microphones fairly quickly, and the group was only given a few minutes to prepare themselves, before the panel actually had to start.

Jack was given another hug from both Molly and Mandy before the two had to head out to their seats. "I can't believe this is happening." He whispered, not talking to anyone in particular. He was already beginning to sweat too, he could feel it. His heartbeat got louder in his ears and...wow. He needed to breathe. He had nearly forgot, somehow, to breathe. He could hear the music begin, causing him to tense up.

Mark looked over at Jack again, giving the other a small smile. "You're gonna be fine." He promised, giving him a soft smile. "Wade, Bob, and I will make sure of it." He added, bumping his shoulder gently. "Ready to get this show on the road?" He asked.

Jack glanced at Bob and Wade, seeing the two nod their heads. Then, all eyes turned to him. He too gave a hesitant nod, his hands having slipped into his pockets. He was ready to go out there. Well at least he was about as ready as he was going to be, anyways.

Mark grinned, before a thought came to him. He made sure their microphones were on before he cupped his hands to make his voice seem a bit deeper. It gave his voice a more of an announcer voice.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen." He paused when he heard the roar of the crowd. "Yes. Whoa indeed. Are you ready for the most...non-professional panel you've ever been to in your life?" He asked, though he received more screams in response. "Well, introducing-straight from Dublin, Ohio- right? Oh yeah, Dublin, Ohio. Booooooooob." He drew out Bob's name, as he listened to the cheering of the crowd. He watched Bob make his way onstage, waving to the crowd as he did so.

Mark glanced over at the other two men, before he moved onto the next person he had to introduce. "And introducing-straight from...where?" Mark asked, his eyes on Wade. He heard a mumbled reply, though it wasn't picked up by the microphone. "Milford, Ohio. The tall, goofy guy. The thunder from up under. Waaaaaade." Again, he drew out the a in Wade's name, watching as his friend made his way out and over to Bob. He saw the two hug, before he looked over at Jack and gave him a slight smile.

The audience still had no idea that Jack was there and Mark was excited to see their reaction, though...he first introduced himself in hopes to calm Jack down a little bit. "And finally, last but maybe not least. Definitely not the shortest of the bunch by a huuuuuge margin. The greatest man to ever to an intro in the not correct way ever with his hands cupped over his mouth – meeee!" He announced while he left the backstage area to head onto the stage. He saw Wade sticking out his hand, and gave him a weird look since his hands were still cupped over his mouth. So, he used his forehead to 'high-five' both Wade and Bob. He regretted the second one though and rubbed at his forehead a bit with a small 'ow'.

Mark spoke up again, once the audience had seemed to calm down enough. "And, wait. We might have one more person joining us today." He announced, his hands still cupped over his mouth. "Straight from Dublin, Ireland." He saw a look on Bob's face, trying to tell him that Jack wasn't from Dublin. "No? Oh. Straight from somewhere in Ireland, where there's more sheep than there are people." He let a long pause take over before he actually announced the name. "Jacksepticeyeeeeee."

Jack did a cute little dance to the beat as he made his way onstage, greeting the other three youtubers yet again. He wondered if the others could feel the nervous atmosphere around him, as his stomach fluttered a bit.

Mark got the panel started quickly after that, doing a small sort of introduction as to what they planned on doing. The big thing was the Q&A that usually always happened. Then, after the introduction, the group of friends jumped into their regular panel shenanigans as they threw jokes around and loosened up a bit more.

Jack seemed to be a lot better once the group got to the Q&A part, able to relax since he was really only answering questions. He had been running on pure adrenaline basically, since he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It was nearing the end of the panel when Jack felt tired. When his adrenaline began to run low and all that he wanted was a nap.

The first one to notice Jack starting to act different was Wade. He could tell that Jack was starting to act tired...but in a weird sort of way. He wondered if this was what happened when Jack started to slip. He tried to keep an eye on Jack, as he leaned over to whisper to Bob. "Have you noticed the...change in Jack's behaviour?" He asked the other male, to which he received a nod. "D'ya think he's slipping?"

"I...have no idea. But I would guess so. He's acted like this before around us, when he's been really tired." Bob whispered back, their eyes shifting back to Jack and Mark again. He gave a small smile Mark's way when the other looked his way. "Maybe instead of him being tired, he's actually just...slipping?" He questioned.

Wade gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, glancing over towards Mark and Jack himself now. He was about to reply when Mark spoke their way, and he shifted away from Bob slightly.

"Was I interrupting a moment?" Mark asked teasingly, sending the two taller youtubers a wink. "We were trying to get your attention. You haven't answered the question yet." He commented, pointing towards the screen. On the screen was a question that read: Does Wade enjoy being the bullied kid of the group?

Wade couldn't help but to let out a small laugh at the question, watching as Mark moved a little bit closer to Jack. He soon realized that Mark probably wanted him to distract the group while the other two talked. After being friends with Mark so long, he could just kind of read the other's face. He gave a slight nod before he started to answer the question, in a serious way. Well, as serious as Wade could get.

Mark took the opportunity to rest a gentle hand on Jack's lower back. "Jack, bud, are you doing okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his face. "If we need to head off early, I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind." He explained, keeping his voice low so the microphone wouldn't be able to pick it up.

Jack glanced up at Mark when he heard the other's whispered voice in her ear. "Me? Yeah. I'm...fine, Mark." He replied, though he was trying not to start slipping. Usually, he was better in public. But for some reason today, with his Mommy not being here with him like she usually was, it was different to him.

Mark glanced over at Wade, who was still answering the question, before he gave Jack a look. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice still low. "We could just head back to the hotel. Or maybe Molly or Mandy could take you?"

"I'm fine!" Jack announced with a slight stomp of his foot. It caught the attention of Bob and Wade, as well as the audience, and it caused his face to heat up a bit. "Sorry. I, uh..." He couldn't believe he had just done that in public.

"Jack's not feeling too well and I was just making sure he didn't want to....head out early." Mark spoke up, making an excuse. "You guys heard him though. He's....fine enough to pull through." He chuckled a bit, resting a hand on Jack's lower back.

Jack gave a nod of his head, staying silent though still. Maybe Mark was right, but he really didn't want to be letting his fans down. He chewed on his bottom lip a bit before he decided to take a seat on one of the chairs while the others talked.

It was during that time, while Wade, Bob, and Mark were goofing off, that Jack seemed to slip even further. His thumb was tempted to slip between his lips, and he just wanted his Mommy even more now. He let out a slight whine, his eyes on the ground.

Mark hesitated when he heard the small whine, sending a look Bob's way to tell him to distract the crowd again. He waited until Wade and Bob did so before he headed over to the Irish lad. He crouched down carefully in front of Jack, resting a hand on his knee. "Jack? Buddy?"

Jack brought his eyes up to look at Mark finally, his eyes wide and innocent. He had already started to slip, though he wasn't too far into his headspace. His thumb was close to his mouth now too. "Yeah Unca Mawk?" He asked.

Mark froze when he heard that. It wasn't Jack's usual Irish accent that came through this time. Instead, he figured that Jack had slipped, the Uncle part also adding to that suspicion. And it caused him to panic. He had no idea how to handle this sort of situation. "Uh..." He knew that the audience had heard it, as did Wade and Bob. "Jack, we're still on stage. You gotta be Big." He spoke in a gentle voice, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his knee now.

Jack seemed to snap out of it when Mark said that, his eyes looking past Mark and towards the crowd. His heart pretty much dropped down to his stomach, as tears started to come to his eyes. This day could not get any worse. "Fuck. I..." The blush was obvious on his cheeks too, and he knew he'd never live this embarrassment down.

"It's okay. I'm sure not too many people heard it." Mark tried to reassure him but before he knew it, Jack was up off his seat and heading backstage. He let out a soft curse as he watched the other begin to take off his microphone. "Uh, sorry about that." He put on a slight smile as he looked towards the audience. "I...apologize to cut this short. Jack, as I mentioned before, isn't feeling the best today. I think he came down with a cold. His head isn't all that...." He trailed off a bit, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked over at the other two Youtubers on the stage, unsure of what to do.

Bob gave a slight head nod towards the backstage area, as if to tell Mark that he should go and take care of Jack. "Maybe you should go and...uh, check on him. Wade and I can end the panel, can't we?" He asked, expecting Wade to answer. However, he got a few cheers from the crowd which caused him to chuckle.

Mark gave a slight smile, his eyes drifting towards the crowd. "Thank you guys for coming. I'll keep you updated on Jack's health." He said, as he started to head towards the backstage area. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of Pax!" He added, before he too slipped backstage. By the time he got back there, and had started to take off his microphone, Jack was already trying to escape and head off towards the closest bathroom. "Jack? Jack, come here." He tried to be stern as he didn't want the Irish lad running off, especially since he had slipped.

Jack wasn't listening though, his heart pounding in his chest. He could just imagine the words that he had muttered onstage spreading like wildfire throughout the fandom. He was thankful when he finally stumbled upon the restroom, slipping inside rather quickly. He let out a small breath when he realized it was empty too.

"Jack?" Mark called out, trying to follow after Jack. He was worried about him. Plus Signe had asked them to look after him, and Mark felt like he couldn't even do that properly. "Jack, where'd you go?" He asked, pausing when he heard a noise coming from inside the bathroom. He looked around, before taking his chances and headed into the bathroom. "We can go back to the hotel bud. No one's mad at you, okay?"

Jack had decided to hide in the very last stall, carefully locking the door behind him. Apparently he hadn't been quiet enough with his movements, as he heard Mark's voice echoing throughout the bathroom. He slid down to the dirty bathroom floor, hiding his face in his hands and his knees to his chest as he tried to stay quiet. His sniffles weren't making that any easier.

Mark fell silent for a few seconds, and in that time, he managed to hear a soft sniffle. It was the faintest noise, but he had luckily heard it. He managed a small smile as he made his way down towards the furthest stall. "I wonder where Jack could be...." He hummed out, hoping to get a bigger sort of response.

Jack raised his head a bit when he heard Mark almost right outside the stall door, his nose scrunching up a bit. He didn't want to go out and face Mark but he knew he'd eventually have to. 

"Hm. And I was hoping to have a buddy to eat cookies with...." Mark hoped that that would work. Plus, it wasn't a lie. He had planned on offering Jack cookies once they got back to the motel because.....who doesn't love cookies?

Those words seemed to cause Jack to hesitate even more now. He got up off the floor, slowly heading to the door. He still wasn't sure whether or not to open it though.

"I was gonna watch a movie and...maybe call Signe." Mark continued on with his words, hoping to lure Jack out. The last offer seemed to do it, as he heard the lock from the stall click open. He gave a soft smile, watching as an embarrassed Jack stood in the doorway. He pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back a bit. "There you are mister. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get the tickle monster after you." He joked softly, pulling back to look down at him. He could see the tears on his cheeks and it broke his heart. He wiped Jack's eyes in a gentle manner, kissing his forehead lightly. "Let's get you back to the hotel room, yeah?"

Jack nodded his head, though his eyes were still on the ground. He started to make his way out, when he felt a gentle hand on his lower back. It made him feel a bit more comforted, at least, while the two of them walked.

It didn't take the two of them long to get back to their room, and by now Mark was sure Jack had slipped completely. He was still unsure about how to take care of a Little, but he knew a little bit about babysitting. He figured it was kind of the same way? He unlocked the door to his room, letting Jack enter first. "How about a nap, bud?" He offered, giving him a soft smile as he shut the door behind him. "You've had a long morning."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, flopping down on the bed he had claimed as his when they had gotten to the hotel. Himself and Mark had decided to share a room, since Wade had Molly and Bob had Mandy. He knew the other four would probably be coming to check on him though. He pulled out his phone, going through his tumblr, followed by his twitter. He let out a small groan. Just as he had predicted, the moment when he had called Mark 'Unca Mawk' was easily spreading. He clicked on a video, which unfortunately made him relive the embarrassing moment over again. He couldn't believe it had spread so quickly.

"Jack, put that away. No need in stressing yourself even more." Mark said, his voice stern and yet gentle. He sat down on the bed next to Jack, giving his arm a gentle rub to calm him down a bit. "I'm sure it'll all die down soon anyways. It wasn't like you.....called me Daddy. That might have been worse." He tried to ease the tension a bit with the small joke, though it only made Jack turn and hide his face in a pillow. "I...I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing wrong with having a Mommy or Daddy. A lot of people just don't understand age play, sweetie." He tried to fix his mistake, feeling rather guilty.

Jack was silent for a few minutes, his face still in the hotel pillow. Finally, he convinced himself to sit back up again to face Mark, a light blush spread on his cheeks still. He brought his legs up to his chest with his arms wrapping around them, resting his head on top of them. "B-but people are gonna know, now. I...should've listened to y-you." He mumbled out, tears still in his eyes.

Mark shook his head with a soft coo. "Sweetheart, it's okay. No one will know." He reassured him, pulling him into a gentle sideways hug. It was going to be hard to explain to the fans, that was for sure, but he was sure they'd figure it out.

Jack moved to hide his face in Mark's shoulder, a soft whimper slipping out. He was starting to slip himself, and he was nervous. He wasn't sure how he was going to do around other people in his Little space.

Mark carefully pulled the other male into his lap, leaning back against the headboard. He fell silent, just allowing Jack to calm down as well as to maybe get him to slip into his headspace. It was gonna be weird, but he had had babysitting experience before, and it was almost the same thing, right? He was sure everything would be fine. He hoped that it would be anyways.

Soon enough, Jack was fast asleep in Mark's lap with his thumb slipped between his lips. The slightly taller male couldn't help but to let out a soft coo, before he carefully got up with him still in his arms. He laid him down on the bed, tucking him in gently.

Mark paced the hotel room as he tried to think of ways to fix this. It was at this time, when the others decided to come back to their room. He headed over to the door when he heard a soft knock, opening it up enough to allow the other four in. He held up a finger to his lips though, signaling for them to be quiet as to not wake Jack up.

"How is he?" Mandy asked, her eyes on the male who was curled up on one of the beds. She, as well as the rest of the group, could tell that Jack had already slipped with the way his thumb was still between his lips as he slept.

"He was pretty emotional when we got back." Mark replied, his own voice a soft whisper as his eyes fell back on Jack again after he had shut the door. "The poor guy was in tears. And I just...I have no idea how to fix it." He chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he gave a soft sigh.

"Maybe we should call or text Wiishu?" Wade offered, a concerned look on his face.

"And have her mad at us? We were supposed to watch him." Mark commented, running a hand through his hair gently. He watched Jack adjust on the bed, his face now easier to see. His tear tracks were also visible to the others now, and it only made him feel worse.

"She's gonna find out eventually." Mandy commented. "It was recorded by PAX, and I'm sure a few fans probably recorded it too. Better she find out from us than-"

"Okay. I'll...I'll message her." Mark sighed out softly, pulling his phone out from his pocket. He turned it on, and unlocked it, clicking on her name. He looked at the others, and then actually went on to message her. He gave her a small run down of what had happened, and then he asked about what to do. Maybe she would have some advice, considering she had more experience with Jack as a Little.

It was a long few minutes later, as the group chatted amongst themselves, when Wiishu finally messaged Mark back. All of them seemed to hold their breathe, no one knowing what to expect.

he...what? he called you uncle Mark? in front of the crowd? -W  
oh my god. is he okay? should i call? -W   
he's sleeping right now. but when he does wake up, it might be a good idea. there were a lot of tears when we got back into our room. -M  
my poor leprechaun. does he have his paci, his Sam, and his blankey? it'll help. -W

Mark paused as he read over the message, glancing up at the sleeping Irish lad. He then, wordlessly, headed over to where Jack's bags were. He felt a bit bad for snooping, but luckily the three items he was looking for were near the top. He found his small little Septiceye Sam plushie that a fan must have made for the Irish lad. And he also noticed the bright green blanket with Jack's name stitched into the corner. It also had cute little teddy bears all over it. He smiled a bit as he pulled them out and brought them over to Jack, putting Sam and the blanket on the bed.

Then he went back to Jack's bag to pull out his pacifier, which had Mommy's Boy written across it. He made his way back over to where Jack was sleeping, carefully taking his thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with the pacifier. Jack didn't seem to stir at all, thankfully.

Once he was done with that, he carefully lifted up Jack's one arm and tucked Sam underneath it. He also placed the childish blanket over the smaller male, before he joined the other adults and started to text Wiishu back again.

now he does. -M  
do you have any advice on how to...fix this? -M

Again, it seemed like a long time before he received a text back from Jack's girlfriend, but the group talked amongst themselves to pass the time. They themselves were trying to think of how to fix this.

i don't know if theres much to do. i mean, what's done is done. -W  
you all could play it off as a joke. or maybe just...ignore it? -W  
we'll think of something, Wiishu. don't worry. -M  
i'm sorry. -M  
its not your fault. don't feel bad. jack can be a stubborn baby boy sometimes. thank you for taking care of him. -W

The conversation came to a close after that, and then the five adults were left to try and come up with something themselves. They tossed ideas back and forth between each other, but it was finally Wade who came up with the odd, random sort of idea that might be able to work to play off Jack's slip up.

They all agreed to tweet Mark, calling him Uncle Mark. Maybe that would...take the attention off of Jack. They could play it off as an inside joke, maybe. They would just have to tell Jack once he was out of his Little headspace.

Mark, or all of them actually, only hoped that it would work.

**A jump, a hop, and a time skip**

By the time Jack had woken up, he felt a little bit better. He wasn't actually in headspace though, too stressed out about his slip up. He sat up on the bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. He blushed slightly when he felt his binky between his lips, hesitating before he took it out and put it off to the side.

"Hey kiddo. Have a good nap?" Mark asked, having been the first one to spot him. He made his way over to him, giving him a small smile. "Need help off the bed?"

"I-I'm not Little..." Jack commented shyly, turning his head away to glance at the other adults. "Can't slip. Too...too nervous an' stressed out." He explained, putting Sam and his blankey off to the side. He knew he didn't even have to say why. The others must have already known.

"Hey. It's nothing to be worried about now, okay?" Bob stepped in, having already made his way over to the bed too. "We took care of it as best as we could. Your Uncle Wade actually came up with the idea." He cooed a bit. He didn't know too much about Littles himself, but he was sure that Jack wanted to slip, and maybe treating him like one would help.

Jack hid his face at the cooing, though he peeked between his fingers over at Wade who was sat on the couch with Molly. "R-Really?" He asked quietly. "What'd you do?" He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know, but he figured he might as well ask.

"Check your Twitter sweetheart." Molly spoke up in a soft voice as well. "As long as you aren't too Little, okay?" She added on as an afterthought.

Mark carefully pulled Jack's hands away from his face, pressing a slight kiss to his messy hair. "It's gonna be okay bud. Promise." He reassured, moving to lightly tickle the other's sides. He seemed to get the reaction he wanted as Jack let out a few soft giggles.

Once his giggles had calmed down, Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Not too Little." He mumbled out as he reached for his phone. He pulled It off the side table, easily unlocking it. He let out a small, shaky breath before he clicked on his Twitter. He scrolled through it, coming to a pause when he saw five tweets in particular.

@muyskerm: hey @jacksepticeye! you stole my nickname for Mark...#unclemarkiplier  
@flipperone2012: wow. i can confirm that Mark really is like an uncle. now i see why he has that nickname #unclemarkiplier  
@lordminion777: enjoying pax so far! had a blast during Uncle Markiplier's panel yesterday. #unclemarkiplier  
@foxtrot44: day one hasnt even finished yet and #unclemarkiplier mode has already kicked in   
@markiplier: you guys may have a dad in your friend group, or even a mom, but have you ever heard of the uncle of the friend group? ;) #unclemarkiplier

Jack scrolled through the replies, and saw that quite a few people were also using the hashtag now. He read through a few of them, and saw that none were really directed his way. A smile spread onto his lips as he put his phone down and went to get off the bed.

Bob decided to step in, carefully helping him off of the bed and onto his feet. He was about to head back to the couch when he was caught off guard by a tight hug around his waist. He let out a small laugh, carefully hugging him back. "I wasn't the one that came up with the idea, kiddo." He commented, ruffling up his hair a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I know. But you still helped. T'ank you." Jack replied, pulling away from Bob to give Mark a tight hug now. His speech had started to slip a bit too, his Irish accent getting thicker the more he fell into headspace. He thanked each of them individually, plopping down on Wade's lap last and giving him the best hug he could manage. "An' t'ank you Unca Wade. You'we the bestest!"

Wade's smile was pretty bright as he returned the hug. He was glad that they were able to calm the poor boy down. "Anything for you Little man." He replied in soft coo, before he ran a gentle hand through Jack's hair. "You doin' okay now?" He asked, pulling back to look up at him.

The smile was still spread across Jack's face as he nodded his head in reassurance.

"Much bettew. Especially with a family like this."

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you guys at least enjoyed this one-shot? Thank you for reading it. It means a lot (: **  
> **Buh-Bye for now :) **


End file.
